Lips of an Angel
by escapefromfame
Summary: A Beck and Jade one shot :)


Beck Oliver had barely finished leaving his sixth message on Tori's voicemail when he heard her speak.

"I shouldn't be here…"

He glanced across the RV to find Jade West leaning against his dresser: all dark denims and a torrent of black curls cascading down her back, with the exception of a few purple curls here and there. Her bluish-green eyes downcast as though she was the one who'd done something wrong. Beck supposed he could blame her for the fact that his girlfriend was pissed and ignoring him, but he knew it was his fault. However, he couldn't help the fact that every time he saw Jade his heart jumped out of his chest, not out of fear but out of excitement.

Beck, however, forced his expression to stay neutral, like he wasn't happy to see her - although the persistent beating organ in his chest proved otherwise. "Yeah, no kidding." He muttered, sarcasm leaking into his words.

Her eyes flickered toward him as he plopped down on his bed, tossing his cell phone aside. "No," Jade began as she pushed herself off his dresser and moved closer, "I shouldn't be _here_, Beck. Why are you texting me while you're calling her?"

The plea in her voice tore at him, and the fact she echoed the same thoughts running through his mind, was suddenly more than he could handle.

"Alright look, I don't know what I'm doing Jade." The anger melted out of him as he watched her face fall. Frustration surged through him and he found himself speaking again, fumbling for something to make this right and erase the hurt expression from Jade's face. "The problem is….is that I…I don't think I can stop being involved with you Jade….I just, I can't stop thinking about you." The confession was out of his mouth and there was no way he could take it back.

He couldn't take his eyes off Jade as his words washed over her, entranced by how her full lips gently parted, a gasp echoing before she lightly bit down on her lower lip and then replied in the softest voice he had ever heard from her, "I can't stop thinking about you either."

A smile appeared on her lips and the urge to cover her mouth with his own, nearly overwhelmed him.

Instead Beck blinked rapidly and looked away, trying to make sense of the emotions running rampant through him. Desire and guilt, happiness and shame all whirled together into an incomprehensible mess in his gut. He felt the mattress dip beside him as Jade's weight settled on it and turned to face her.

"What are we going to do?" Beck almost begged, hoping somehow, Jade had the answers.

He knew exactly what he wanted: **Jade**, but that didn't seem to make a difference. Jade belonged to no one and then there was Tori - his girlfriend. He wasn't free to be with Jade, even if they did find some way to have a physical relationship.

Beck cursed himself, for so thoroughly fucking things up. He should've fought harder for Jade that night she confessed her feelings for him. He never should've walked away with Tori, leaving her there hurt and confused. He never should've lied to her.

**_Well, my girls in the next room_**_**  
><strong>_**_Sometimes I wish she was you_**_**  
><strong>_**_I guess we never really moved on_**

His heart just about stopped as a smile broke across Jade's face - the sort of smile he only saw when he made her laugh - and he couldn't help himself.

Beck lifted his right hand, letting his fingers gently run through her tousled black curls. Her eyes closed at his touch, her head turning into his palm as his hand slid down to cup her face. Without even thinking about it, she kissed his thumb as he traced her bottom lip, her eyes flying open in alarm when she realized what she had done.

"Beck, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" Jade began, before he cut her off, pressing her mouth hungrily to hers.

**_It's really good to hear your voice_**_**  
><strong>_**_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_**_**  
><strong>_**_Coming from the lips of an Angel_**_**  
><strong>_**_Hearing those words it makes me weak_**

She gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipping into her mouth desperately. He might've been able to stop with just the touch of her hair - take that as a last goodbye and found a way to move on with his life - but the moment he felt her lips against his, there could be no goodbye or stopping after that. A groan escaped from his lips as her tongue shyly brushed against his, the sweet taste that was uniquely Jade, blocking out all other thoughts but to get closer.

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**_**  
><strong>_**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_**_**  
><strong>_**_With lips of an angel_**

Beck slid his left hand into Jade's hair, urging her closer to him. He moaned his approval as she climbed into his lap, her legs straddling his hips as her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand gently tugging on his hair. He took his hands out of her hair and slid them underneath her jacket, feeling along her curves. "God, I've missed you Jade." Beck whispered against her lips, pulling back slightly to meet her lustful gaze with his own.

"I've missed you too." She said softly, her gaze never leaving his.

"There's going to be a lot of consequences if this goes any further, isn't there?" Beck asked, still not making any attempt to out any distance between them.

"Most definitely." Jade replied, pressing her forehead against his.

"So we should probably stop while we're ahead, at least until we figure out what to do…" he trailed off, the smell he always associated with Jades shampoo, Lavender, filled his mind.

"We should." She agreed, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Absolutely.." the word had barely escaped his lips when they attacked each other again, mouths melding, tongues stroking, hands groping - desperate to feel each other on their own skin.

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**_**  
><strong>_**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_**_**  
><strong>_**_With lips of an angel_**

They were flying on pure instinct, Becks hands pushing her jacket off her shoulders. The moment her jacket hit the floor, Jade was reaching for the hem of his shirt and he lifted his arms to help her remove it. He closed his eyes as her hands trailed over her bare chest, sliding so slowly down his muscled torso. With a growl, Beck captured her lips again, one hand cupping the back of her neck as the other hand traced her spine and slipped beneath her shirt.

He gathered the fabric in his hand and began pulling it up her back; Jade retreated from their kiss and raised her arms as he whipped the long-sleeved shirt off her body. Beck stared at her in amazement, sitting in his lap in a black lacy bra and skin tight jeans, long black hair curling down her back and emphasizing her porcelain skin - just like the first time all those months ago that they'd made love in the exact same spot for the first time.

"I love you Jade…" Beck confessed, his brown eyes staring seriously into hers. "I should've told you that a long time ago." He swallowed a lump in his throat as he voiced the thing he'd regretted most since the day he turned away from her.

Her gorgeous eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you too, Beck. I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you." She took a deep breath and crushed her mouth to his, her arms squeezing his shoulders to the point of bruising.

**_It's really good to hear your voice_**_**  
><strong>_**_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_**_**  
><strong>_**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**_**  
><strong>_**_Hearing those words it makes me weak_**

At that moment, his cell phone began to ring on the bed next to them, the ringtone and who it was assigned to unmistakable. Without taking his lips away from Jade's, Beck groped over his sheets for the phone and when his fingers closed around it, he lifted his arm and flung the device in the direction of his hallway. A satisfying smile curling on his lips when he heard the plastic smash into something hard and break.

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**_**  
><strong>_**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_**_**  
><strong>_**_With lips of an angel_**

Beck slid a hand up her back, his fingers seeking the clasp of her bra and unfastening it. Her gaze met his and never wavered as he slowly slipped the scrap of lace off her shoulders. He allowed his gaze to travel over her bare breasts just for a moment and then kissed her again, his hands moving to caress the newly revealed flesh.

She gasped into his mouth as his palms enveloped her breasts and teased her nipples, her fingers tangled in his long locks and pulled urgently. Her hips began unconsciously rocking against him, the steady movement provoking him to grind his hardness in time with her heat.

Growling low in his throat, Beck let his lips trail from her mouth move the point of her chin and down her neck, tracing the length of the pulse throbbing against her skin, with his lips - too lost in the moment to care about anything or anyone else. He scraped his teeth lightly over her skin, grinning as Jade's hand pressed the back of his neck, urging his body closer to hers. Beck paused at the base of her throat, sucking hard at the hollow between her collarbones and then pointedly biting down - determined to leave a mark. If tonight was a one night thing, he wanted her to remember who she belonged to.

Jade apparently had a similar idea as her fingernails dug into his back, leaving red lines from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back, forcing a groan out of him.

Beck kissed his way down her throat to her chest and took one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue dancing across the sensitive flesh. Jade arched her back into him and he glanced up to see her biting her lip to contain a scream of pleasure. Feeling a smirk tug at his lips, Beck lightly bit down on the pink pepple in his mouth, satisfied when she yelped in surprise. He continued to tease her breasts until the need to move things further became too great.

Sliding his hands down her stomach and curling his fingers around the back of her thighs, he stood, easily supporting Jade's weight as her legs encircled his waist. Beck gently laid her across his bed, retreating from her embrace and focusing his attention on her jeans.

As he unfastened her jeans, Jade wiggled out of her boots and lifted her hips from the bed to help him remove the clinging fabric. Her lustful gaze watched as Becks hands moved to his own jeans, popping the button and lowering the zipper before sliding them sown his legs and stepped out of them, leaving them in nothing more than their underwear.

He quickly climbed back onto the bed, Jades arms reaching out and pulling him down on top of her. Their lips met as a gasp escaped from the both of them as their bare chests met, smashing into each other in for the first time again in months.

Beck rose on his elbows, keeping his eyes locked on hers and let one hand slide down her body, stopping at the top of her black lacy thong. She nodded and his fingers slipped beneath the band, dragging the lacy material slowly down her legs. But before her could even think of touching her core, he felt Jades hands move swiftly down his back and grip the waistband of boxers. In the blink of an eye, she had them yanked down to his knees and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

Bracing his arms on either side of her head, Beck positioned himself between Jades legs, her hands tracing a burning path across his chest to urge him on. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue fighting hers for dominance as he pushed into her tight warmth. Neither of them moved for a moment, savoring the connection between them. But soon urgency won out and Beck pulled back a fraction and thrust back in as far as he could go, earning a moan from Jade.

He slowly built up the intensity loving every sound and move she made, until she curled her legs around his hips and bucked against him, begging for more. Beck immediately shoved harder into her on the next stroke, sliding one of his hands beneath her thigh and hiking her leg up higher around his waist to hit her at a new angle. Jade tossed her head back on his pillow, neck straining as she barely managed to keep from screaming out his name.

Groaning, he attacked the pale column of her throat, kissing, biting, and licking every inch of flesh he could reach, Jades hands sliding up to grip the spot on the nape of his neck that drove him insane.

"Beck…I…" Jade gasped, eyes fluttering closed as she writhed beneath him.

"Look at me Jade. Please, let me see you," he panted, never stopping the steady rocking of his hips.

Her bluish-green eyes flew open, locking with his.

"I'm yours forever. No one else's, just yours."

Beck sealed his words with a kiss, their eyes never leaving each other.

The passion between them exploded, driving them faster and harder as the need within them built to a painful pitch. Sweat bathed Beck as their frantically moving skin went harder and deeper. Moans and gasps echoed louder and louder throughout the room.

In the moments just before they reached their climax, Beck pulled Jades hands from the back of his neck and pinned them on the bed over her head, his fingers entwining with hers for the first time that night in a symbol of their love, just as potent as their love making. Her stretched her body against his and held her there as their climax rushed over them, his gaze unblinking.

They stayed like that until their breathing returned to normal. Beck fought to stay awake, for fear of waking up in an empty bed.

Seeming to have read his thoughts, she freed one of her hands then reached up to cup his cheek and whispered, "I'll always be here, Beck. As long as you want me, I'll be here."

"Forever," he replied immediately. "I want you here, forever."

"Then go to sleep and I'll be right here beside you when you wake up." She kissed his lips lightly to reassure him.

With a sigh, Beck rolled them so that Jade was on top of him, pressed tightly against his chest. He fell asleep concentrating on the thoughts of the woman he loved.

**The End**


End file.
